


Drunk Weiss

by Hopefulbadger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drunk Weiss, F/F, Femslash, White Rose - Freeform, these two dolts being adoreable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: This is just a for fun piece done for tuanonna15 over on tumblr. They did a comic that a friend shared on a server I am in, and inspiration simply struck. Go check out the comic at this link: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/post/190678896681/tuanonna15-based-on-this-post-hope-youllOr just find me, hopefulbadgerjunara and tunonna15 on tumblr to check out the comic. It is adorable!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Drunk Weiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuanonna15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanonna15/gifts).



Drunk Weiss fic

This is just a for fun piece done for tuanonna15 over on tumblr. They did a comic that a friend shared on a server I am in, and inspiration simply struck. Go check out the comic at this link: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/post/190678896681/tuanonna15-based-on-this-post-hope-youll

Or just find me, hopefulbadgerjunara and tunonna15 on tumblr to check out the comic. It is adorable!

Waking up alone and with a moderate hangover, Weiss groaned. Hand flopping around at the other half of the bed in search of someone who wasn't there. "R- Ruby?" Drowsy and disoriented, she questioned at the empty space. With a headache induced groan, she cracked open her eyes with languid speed. Light seared at her retina, but she continued opening her eyes even if it was only to a squint. "Babe? Where'd you go?" A soft disheartened whimper and she pulled Ruby's pillow in closer. An ideal substitute it was not, but at least it smelled of Ruby. A calming earthy sweetness that was her kind girlfriend. She nuzzled at the plush pillow, a corner of her heart aching almost as much as her head. Why hadn't Ruby waited for her to wake up before going off to do whatever it was that she was off doing? A melancholy sigh and Weiss rested her eyes once more.

The heirs awoke once more sometime later. She couldn't tell how long it had been, but it couldn't have been too long, Ruby wasn't back. And it was their day off of all things! It's not like they had anything to do. Weiss exhaled a longing sigh, one last nuzzle at the pillow and she forced herself to officially wake. It wouldn't do to just lay in bed all day and await Ruby's return. First, she allowed herself a shower. An activity which as of late hadn't often been a solo activity. If she was honest, she missed having the other beautiful woman there. If only because, were Ruby there, she could aid in rubbing Weiss's temples and maybe succeed in dismissing the drowning headache. But no, this shower was a solo event once more. For some reason, despite being slower due to her hangover, the shower seemed to be shorter than normal. Maybe because there was no other beauty to get her sidetracked and entice her to fool around as there normally was. Momentarily, before drying off, Weiss longed for such a distraction. It would be the perfect way to relax her tense mind, to just drop back off in bed and allow Ruby to-

With a small cough, Weiss cleared her throat and forced such thoughts from her mind. She already had a headache, such other aches would be of no aid to her day. No aid at all. A huff and she went ahead and toweled off before doing up her hair in just the perfect way. Hangover was no excuse not to look her best, or at least that was what she told herself.

With her hair finished, Weiss dressed in her casual Saturday garb and headed out of her room into the shared living space. Huntressing was good work, but good work didn't necessarily equate to incredible pay. With rent rates in Atlas considered, it was much easier to swing when the split a two-bedroom apartment with the rest of good old team RWBY.

Yang was already halfway through her second coffee, sitting and reading the paper when Weiss emerged from her and Ruby's room. The blonde gave a small chuckle as she watched Weiss walk out with all her traditional prim and proper air to her.

"What?!" Weiss half snapped at the flatmate.

"I'm just surprised to see you all together and out of bed before noon. You were really having quit the time last night." Yang sipped at her coffee leisurely with a mild chuckle.

"I wasn't that drunk last night!"

"You were flirting with Ruby." Yang countered deadpan.

"So? She's my girlfriend!" Weiss just huffed and crossed her arms with all of her arrogance.

"You asked if she was single." Yang emphasized.

Weiss's cheeks grew red. Upon being reminded, she had only the vaguest of memories, and with it beginning to come back to her, she grew incredibly worried as to what Yang would say next.

"You cried when she said she wasn't"

"Oh no." Weiss's face hit her palms.

"Ohhh yes." Yang shot back, promptly plopping her coffee back down on the table.

"Oh god." Weiss lamented aloud.

"Yup!" Yang popped her lips and flipped the page of her newspaper.

"God, is that why Ruby wasn't in bed when I woke up?" Weiss peeked through her fingers.

"Uugh… I dunno? Last I saw of her, she was dragging you back into your room. The couch doesn't look like it's been slept on? So I imagined she wasn't that mad."

Weiss groaned; a noise apt for how her head felt. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Probably out?"

"Well, thanks sherlock." Weiss snipped. "No duh. She isn't in my room and she isn't out here, so she kind of has to be out doesn't she?"

"Yes." Yang sighed. "But I heard the front door closing when I was coming out of my room, so I presume that was her heading out to do something. Blake is still sleeping, so it couldn't have been her."

"Oh." Weiss huffed, feeling a little rushed in snapping at her girlfriend's sister. "Well… do you know when it was perchance?"

Yang just looked back at how many pages of her paper she had read. "I dunno? Hour? Half an hour? Somewhere in that ballpark?" BYang offered with a rough shrug.

"So I must have woken up the first time to her heading out?" Weiss whispered to herself.

"What? You worried you made too much an ass of yourself last night?"

"N! No!" Weiss went stiff as a board. "Maybe… maybe just a little."

"So you were that drunk!" Yang pointed a finger pleased with being correct.

"Oh god, what did I do last night… what if Ruby is mad? I don't remember her dragging me back into my room. Oh god, oh god, oh god. No, no, no." Weiss spiraled, muttering to herself worriedly.

"Hello? Hello? Earth to heiress?" Yang called.

"What did I do, what did I do, what did I do?" Urgency grew in Weiss's anxious tone even through a whisper only intended for herself.

"WEISS!" Yang yelled.

"Yes?" Weiss snapped from her spiraling.

"You have a phone. You could, I don't know, like, call her? Check to see if she is mad at you?"

"Oh shit. Yeah… I do…" Weiss found herself scurrying back to her room to find her phone which must have fallen to the ground the night prior.

Only a minute and a half later, Weiss came storming back out of the room in a mild huff. "Phone dead?" Yang tried to guess without looking up from her paper.

"No!" Weiss crossed her arms and tried to look tough. "She didn't pick up." All of Weiss's attitude evaporated.

Yang clicked her tongue against her teeth. "What did you do?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, good luck. Cause she's real pissed if she won't even pick up her phone to talk to you."

"No, no, no." Weiss shook her head and only immediately began to regret it; the hangover struck back and hard at that.

"I have a girlfriend who I know isn't mad at me, so I'm gonna go wake her up. You… well, like I said, good luck." Yang downed what was left of her coffee before folding her paper and heading off.

Weiss kept mumbling to herself, sitting down with her back to the front door. Time seemed to just slip away from her as she ruminated on the whole issue as she strived to remember what might have gone on the night before. Had she done something wrong? Something to offend or hurt Ruby on a drunken mishap? Oh no! What if she had tried to get it on with Ruby while in her drunken state and said or done something that hurt her wonderful girlfriend?

"Psst, Weiss." The high voice teased in a low whisper.

"Huh? Who's there?" Weiss turned her head to the right, then to the left. No one was there; at least not that she could see.

"Over heeere." The sweet voice sang.

"Wha-" Weiss's head struck back at her once more, angry with her for looking around.

"Love you!" Ruby cheered in a quiet tambour, dropping something on the table and hugging Weiss.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss squeaked and wanted to turn to see the other woman, but held back. Her head was already spinning, it didn't need any more whipping around to agitate it further.

"Hey, there sweetheart!" Ruby strived to restrain her naturally bubbly tone for Weiss's sake. She hadn't partaken of the previous night's libations, but she still knew enough to know that Weiss's head might be hurting.

"Hey there Love." Weiss replied, her hands running up Ruby's arms in as close of a hug as she could get with Ruby behind her.

"You ok Weiss? I assumed you'd be sleeping in later than this." Ruby nuzzled gently at Weiss's damp hair.

"I woke up and you weren't in bed." Weiss looked up to Ruby. "I got up, and Yang might have filled me in a bit of my drunken antics…" She paused with worry. "I thought you were mad; that I did something extra stupid last night."

"No, no. Of course not Love. I was just running out to get you breakfast."

"But- you were gone for-"

"I might have picked up some flowers as well." Ruby gave a nervous laugh as she presented the flowers.

"Wha- Ruby. This is so sweet." Weiss Hummed and rested her head against Ruby. "Thank you so much love."

"I figured you could use a little pick me up this morning. You were pretty drunk last night babe." Ruby winced. "So! Roses, and a good ol' greasy breakfast sandwich from that place you love the food from, but refuse to go in cause it's such a mess." She patted Weiss's shoulder before releasing the hug and sitting next to her at the table. "And maybe one for me." She showed a wide smile as she pulled out a second grease-stained brown paper bag.

"Wow, you are fantastic Ruby. I love you." Weiss leaned her head down on Ruby's shoulder with an enamored sigh. "I'm just glad I didn't make a fool of myself last night."

"I! Umm… I didn't say that…" Ruby dodgily looked around, pretending it was someone else who had said it.

"Babe?" Weiss's voice swung questionative.

"I love you!" Ruby changed the topic swiftly as she began to pull out and unwrap her breakfast.

"I love you too. But what the hell did I do?" Weiss's brow furrowed in concern.

"Well…"

"And I know about asking if you were single."

"Oh, yeah. You did do that." Ruby laughed. "But you also kind of…"

"Yeah. Yang told me about that too." Weiss nodded cautiously. "Please tell me that was all. That there was nothing else?"

"If it makes you feel any better, that was all of what happened when we were out in public." Ruby paused as Weiss's head hid in her hands once more. "I kinda dragged you home after that."

"Thank you."

"Things… well, they got kind of interesting when we got back home and into bed."

"Oh no." Weiss went pale in worry.

"It's ok. You were cute love." Ruby pulled Weiss in for a tight hug.

"What did I do?" Weiss pressed.

"You…" Ruby tried to gesture something with her hands. "You were cute alright?" Weiss's eyes demanded a more detailed answer. "You may have wanted umm… well, that…" Ruby gestured to below either of their belts. "And when I said no because you were drunk you kind of settled on some… let's just say mildly aggressive cuddling."

"Oh. Ruby, I'm so sorry." Weiss's head hung low.

"It's ok, when I told you to stop, you did. And it wasn't that I didn't want to. Just, you were drunk, and it didn't feel right." Ruby took Weiss's hand.

"I'm still sorry."

Ruby snickered softly. "Not like I didn't know it would happen. You always get a little flirty and handsy when you are drunk."

"I do?" Weiss pulled away with a bright blush.

"Just a little bit. But it is cute Love." Ruby leaned in to kiss Weiss's cheek. "Plus." She pulled back slightly. "I kind of offered to make up for it in the morning if you promised to settle on just snuggling last night."

"You did?"

Ruby shrugged and fluttered her eyelids seductively. "Maybe." She looked away and to the side. "The plan had actually been to wake you up and offer that first, and then breakfast. But, that kinda got foiled when I returned to see you sitting at the table here." Ruby momentarily frowned and pouted.

"I! Well! There! There is no reason that we couldn't." Weiss began in choppy bursts but calmed herself down to a whisper.

"You wanna?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"The food will be just as good in thirty minutes if we heat it back up." Weiss tempted.

"You are up to it?" Ruby checked, her attention clearly torn by the the idea.

"God I've been dying for it all morning; It'd be the perfect way to untense."

In a flash of rose petals, the two were in bed. Weiss's head was still spinning as the redhead was pulling down her panties, not even caring to take off her skirt. Butterflies built-in Weiss's stomach as she felt Ruby's lips at the inside of her thighs. "You are beautiful." Ruby's voice was slightly muffled against Weiss's thigh and her skirt.

"Fuck Ruby." Weiss's heart raced to catch up with her girlfriend speeding up her thighs.

"That is the point sweetheart." Ruby teased, leaving a small taunt of a bite at Weiss's sensitive flesh. The heiress yelped, but that died out into a moan as Ruby began to leave apologetic kisses and licks at the sore spot.

"Ruby! Ruby! Please!" Hands shot down to the back of Ruby's head as whimpers built up in Weiss's throat.

"So impatient." Ruby cooed, one hand sliding higher to rest her palm over Weiss's sex.

Weiss grew louder in her cries. Her hips rolled up and against Ruby's palm in an effort to attain any relief, but it simply not enough. "Ruby!" Her bratty hands patted against the bed and pulled at the back of Ruby's head in impatience.

"Patience. Patience my love." Ruby tried to calm with a small rub at Weiss's sex.

"F- fuck patience." Weiss's hips bucked up, searching for more.

Ruby swatted firm but gentle at Weiss. The slap more than enough to send Weiss screaming and spiraling into something desperate. "Be good love. Come now, be good."

"I'll be good if you stop just teasing me!"

Ruby peeked her head out from under Weiss's skirt. "Are you ok?" Seriousness cut through the lingering tension.

"I need this." Weiss pleaded.

"Ok sweetheart. Ok." Ruby snaked her arms around Weiss's thighs and pulled her in closer. "I've got you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry." Weiss whispered, heart thudding with anxiety as she filled with guilt for pressing Ruby to go faster.

"It's perfectly ok my love. If you need this, you need it." Ruby's voice grew muffled as she pushed further under Weiss's skirt.

"I love yoo- Oh!" Weiss's eyes rolled back as she felt Ruby's tongue dash out to caress at her labia. "Woah love." Her hands desperately pulled her skirt back so she could grab at Ruby's hair.

Ruby giggled as she darted her tongue around, testing at every fold of her lover as if she hadn't tasted it all before. "You always need something to hold on to don't you?"

Weiss's whimpers grew louder. "You know I do!" She nearly pouted as her fingers entangled with Ruby's short hair.

"I'm gonna help you relax. Give you what you were dying for last night."

"Please! Yes!"

"That's my girl." Ruby's fingerers tightened their grasp on Weiss's waist, nearly bruising Weiss in that way they both loved. "Needy and wet for me."

Weiss kicked one leg at nothing, nothing more than a show of faux disapproval of the taunt.

"You don't like me pointing out when you are wet for me?" Ruby played like she didn't already know the answer in between small licks and sucks at Weiss's labia.

"Ruby!" Weiss's cheeks burned as she kicked at nothing once more.

"You know what the best part is?" Ruby whispered back seductively. Weiss fidgeted and panted as she felt Ruby's tongue finding her clit. "Whenever I point out, how desperately wet you are… It gets worse." That was it, all the tease Weiss could take. Her hands forced a rather pliant Ruby's head deeper against her. The other's mouth was perfect, everything she could ever want all over again. Soothing that ache which had apparently been lingering in Weiss since the night prior. The craving to feel her lover's lips lavish her labia. Ruby knew her all too well. It was too easy for her to zero in on all of Weiss's weak points, to reduce the prim and proper heiress to little more than a puddle and a dress stained with her love.

Somewhere after Ruby had Weiss screaming her name the second time around, Ruby pulled herself out from under the frills of Weiss's skirt so she could plop down next to her on the bed. Gently, she rested her head on Weiss's chest. "Good love?"

"Fantastic."

"Wanna go grab out breakfast?" Ruby caressed at Weiss's side.

"Mhmm, nah. Not yet. I want just a little longer to enjoy this. Enjoy you. Cuddling."

The end  
Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to check me, hopefulbadgerjunara and tunonna15 out on tumblr. (Especially her, her work is adorable and she posts more than I do)


End file.
